


I lost him in a snow storm

by Mondveilchen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Father-Son Relationship, Goat, Happy Ending, Hybrid - Freeform, Other, Sad, Story, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondveilchen/pseuds/Mondveilchen
Summary: This short story is about an AU where Jschlatt is the father of Tubbo (the Minecraft Characters)In a Society where human decence seems not to exist a father loses his last glimmer of happines in a snow storm.
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	I lost him in a snow storm

The story of the dad who lost his son a time ago already ended but his story will be told from generation to generation to teach younglings the true worth of humanity and how often people fail at it.

„Once upon a time there was a man far away from where we live. Back when snow used to pill up and the winters where far more cold then a few minus celcius down. This man lived in a little shak a bit more far from the actual village, he didn’t mind the precense of other people but prefered it silent and alone. Sure he had friends he would visit or they would visit him. One or two. He wasn’t sure himself. But what he was sure of was that people seemed to not like him much even though he didn’t do anything to offemd anyone.  
His precense seemed to be enough to drop the mood of various of people around him.“

„But why did no one like him?“ a girl asked.

„Let me explain. You see people can be cruel when they are scared, or don't like something.  
People don’t like diffrent. Of course not everyone thought the same about the man but most of them did in the old ages.  
And heres the reason, he wasn’t full human my dear.  
The man had wonderfull and strong horns. He was a goat breed.  
People used to view them as monsters, the once not fully human. Even now days there are still people that can’t get into their head that these people are not monsters but persons that deserve to be treated with decence.“

„I don’t understand why people think like that.“ The girl huffed and crossed her arms „why are some people so mean?“

„I don’t know my dear.“  
The old woman laid an arm around the in her lap sitting girl and continued to tell her story. Or the mans story.

„The man however was used to the disgust in some people faces. He chose to ignore the dirty looks they gave him, when he walked down the aisle to get some groceries. He chose to just say nothing and let everything sink in at the cash register. He knew it would only cause more problems if he would open his mouth and defend himself, a beast like he was had to obey a humans word. It wasn’t only one time he fot pulled by his horns, not being able do defend himself or much worse could happen to him. He couldn’t let that happen there was someone out there needing him. He wouldn’t leave him alone.  
He wouldn’t leave his son out there alone.  
In this cruel and selfish world.“

„Can you tell me something about his son?“ The girl was intrested in what the old women told her, she loved hering her stories.

„Of course I can darling. The boy was roughly around your age at the time. He was a well behaved youngling. He loved to play in the snow and catch snowflakes with his tounge. Just like every other child in the village.  
But only if there would’ve been someone else to play with, he could#ve been happier. But no one seemed to like him and his little horns wich peeked trough hair. Like his father he was a goat breed and just like his father he was not liked around the old ages of our time.“

„I don’t like these people.“

The old lady laughed looking across the room at her husband and back at the girl in her lap.

„Me neither dear, me neither.  
But let me finish this fairytale darling.  
A day cold as never seen before reached the village and made the people hide in their homes, where a warm fire would burn.  
But to their misfortune the two goat hybrids were outside when the weather changed cold and a snow storm was on its way.  
There was nothing tot o but hope to come home safe.  
They didn’t.  
His son got hit by a wave of wind and fell behind, the storm was to strong to see anything but white and the wind was to loud to hear anything but whistling.  
The man didn’t knew what to do, he lost his son.  
How could he let his son get lost."

„Did they come back together?“ the girl wondered if it would be a happy end.

But the old lady shook her head.  
„Not they didn’t. A month had passed as the father waited another day, the last day for his son to return, it was the last day he got up to the village and begged for the people to help him, but they just shooed him away once again, sprading rumors that he probably killed his own son eating him afterwards because thats would be a Monster thing to do. But his son never showed up.  
So the man left, he completly vanished and wasn't seen again. His shak stood alone. Everthing in it gone but an old book left laying on a table. The last words written I’m sorry Tubbo.“

A loving smile layed among the womens face as she looked at her husband once again and eyed the book he was holding.  
I lost him in a snow storm.

„His name is like grandpas his name! But what happened with him? The boy? Did he survive?“

The smile kept on her face she brushed trough the girls hair whilst adding the final bit oft he story.  
„Well people say that he was picked up by a loving human, who didn’t care that he looked diffrent than the ideal.“

„Me too! I would never hate grandpa because of some stupid Horns.“  
With a smile the girl turned her face towards the old man.  
She would continue to tell his story.  
The fairytale of the goat man.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I hope this story was enjoyable and it made at least kind of sense.  
> (My first time writing in such a writing style)
> 
> Be free to share this story if you liked it and have a great day!


End file.
